Supernatural High
by mixxymae59
Summary: there is a school located in the heart of one of the biggest cities in the 'fire country',but whats special about this school ? well this school is where supernatural beings above 18 attend to (vampires,mummies,werewolves,Yōkai. you name it) don't belive me ? then take a look for yourself. (narusaku) vs (sasusaku) not yaoi


A/N: Hehe enjoy: D

Warning: this is a love triangle fic (narusaku) vs. (sasusaku) don't like, don't read …

"Smile" – phares

'_Smile'_- thoughts

"**Smile"**- text messages

Disclaimer: naruto or naruto shippuden aren't mine neither are the characters they all belong to "kishimoto masashi"

**Chapter 1**

**-Goodbyes-**

**Naruto:**

Naruto grinned as the large building came into his view

The car infront the gates of the building

Naruto immediately got off staring excitedly at the golden plate on the gate

"Konoha High school" naruto read out load ,he was so excited he was practically jumping up and down infront of the gates ,by passers stared at him as if he was crazy ,but naruto didn't give a shit ,he was too happy !

A tap on his shoulder managed to calm him down, naruto turned around to see an almost exact replica of himself, his dad, minato namikaze, they both have the same messy hair, blue eyes and grin

"Naruto, I just want to say congratulations! You are a student of Konoha high son" minato exclaimed with a smile

"I know right dad! I managed to pass the entrance exam" naruto was practically shaking with glee

Minato eyes turned soft watching his son grinning like an idiot like he is; he immediately pulled his son into a tight hug, naruto eyes widened

"I'm proud of you naruto" minato whispered  
"thanks dad" naruto returned the embrace

But sadly their little father-son time was cut short when a hard whack was delivered on their poor unfortunate heads

"Do you two really expect me to sit inside obediently the house and watch my baby boy go to high school without his mother?!" an enraged red head appeared behind them, naruto and minato paled

"Mom what are you doing here" naruto fearfully

"I'm here to give you a piece of my mind! You can't just leave your poor helpless mother on her own without saying a single good bye!" kushina growled

'_Helpless mother?'_ minato and naruto sweat dropped

Kushina continued to rant and rant until minato placed a hand on her shoulder

"stop putting on a angry façade dear, tell him already" minato whispered and with that said all the irritation and anger was gone in a second and kushina looked at her son before running up to him and hugging him tightly

"Do you really have to go?" kushina whimpered gripping naruto's hair

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before returning the hug

"Yes I do mom" kushina immediately pulled away but still gripped naruto's shoulders

"Do you have everything you need? And you better visit when you're allowed because I'll be sure to give you a piece of my-"minato placed both hands on her shoulders to prevent her from threatening their son any longer

"Kushina, even if naruto acts childishly a lot it doesn't mean his still a kid, he is all grown up already" minato said

Kushina broke free from his grasp and faced her husband with an angry expression

"Well he is to me! He's my baby boy! I won't give him over! That cursed school rarely lets them go home!" kushina glared

Naruto just smiled

"Mom I-"his sentence was interrupted by the load bell signaling that class is about to begin or in other words 'the students SHOULD better get their butts in their respected classrooms'

Minato sighed enveloping both his son and wife in a hug

"Better get to class naruto, don't want to be late in the first of class right" pushing his on pass the gates and held his wife before she managed to chase after him

Naruto turned around waved excitedly at his parents

"Bye mom, bye dad!" with that he disappeared into the massive structure

Kushina looked up to her husband and smiled

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Well even if our son is a complete idiot, he's street smart he'll survive"

"Really?"

"Yup, you passed high school so I'm sure he would to" minato joked

"Are saying I'm an idiot?!"

"Well not exactly"

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Cause you love me"

"Oh right"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sasuke: **

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his house but was stopped immediately but a hug from behind

"Sasu-chan do you really need to go? Your father and itachi could teach you all you need to know about controlling your powers" a soft voice said from behind

"okaa-san I want to learn about other kinds and I'll learn more efficiently at school" sasuke sighed twisting the knob and getting out, mikoto following close behind

"Okaa-san its sasuke's decision" a voice joined

Sasuke looked up to see his father and big brother infront of his car

"Itachi, fugaku what are you doing here?" mikoto asked curiously

"Were here to see sasuke off" fugaku said emotionlessly

Sasuke just blinked

He understands why his mom and brother want to see him off but his father nope did not expect that

Fugaku sighed and headed towards sasuke

"I may act like a emotionless prick sasuke but you are my son and I know I don't show it that much but I'm proud of you sasuke" fugaku ruffled sasuke's hair

Sasuke just froze

'_Maybe I'm hallucinating? Or am I still asleep?'_

"No sasuke this is real, and I'll even say it again, you made me proud my son" fugaku smiled

Sasuke just smirked before saying "thanks dad" and giving his dad a hug

Sasuke then went to his mom and hugged her

"I'm going now mother" sasuke whispered, mikoto just bit her lip and looked at sasuke with watering eyes

* * *

Sasuke was always his mother's favorite, while itachi was his father's but being his mother's favorite is a better advantage than itachi's why? Well let's say even if his father acts like an emotionless prick he is totally wrapped around his mother's finger

So when sasuke did something bad he'll just start THAT cycle again

Pout at his mother/puppy eyes (even if it decreases his pride a bit)

Mother scolds father since he made 'sasu-chan' sad

Father gives in

Sasuke wins

Yup life is sweet

* * *

"Yes I do mom"

"You'll be back right? Be careful, don't be an idiot, don't be irresponsible, stay away from trouble"

"Yes mom, I'll be careful" sasuke gave his mom one last squeeze then proceeded to his father giving a nod before going inside his car

Sasuke was about turn on the engine and drove to school when he noticed he wasn't the only one in there

"I thought your classes aren't until next week?" sasuke questioned

"Why can't I see my precious little brother off" itachi answered innocently

"Drop the crap itachi, what is it" sasuke said with a glare at the said man in the back seat

Itachi chuckled

"Sharp as ever sasuke" he smirked before his face turned serious

"Sasuke don't cause trouble" itachi said in monotone

"Yeah I know, mom told that alred-"

"I have different intentions sasuke, don't attract the school's heads attention, it won't be good" itachi said looking his brother in the eyes

"Why" sasuke narrowed his eyes

"The school's heads are total bitches well except for principle tsunade and few others but"

Sasuke sighed irritated

"Get to the point"

"Alright I know, don't attract the school's elders and especially danzo's attention it won't turn out well" itachi clenched his fists

"What will happen if I do?" sasuke said getting interested

"That depends on what danzo wants to do, but I know a guy who went missing after he got on danzo's nerves" itachi replied coolly but you can still see a bit of anger flashing in his eyes

"I see"

After a few minutes of awkwardness sasuke's car reached the school

Sasuke saw an idiot who getting scolded by his mom near the entrance but he ignored it instead he faced his brother with a smirk

"Don't worry I won't do anything stupid" itachi smirked back

"I didn't see you say good bye to your sister, I'm sure she's cursing you right now" sasuke scoffed

"I talked to Karin last night she said exact same warning mom said except with she was more annoying"

Itachi just smiled

Sasuke and Karin are twins, Karin being the older by 30 seconds but they are exact opposites not only in appearance but in attitude as well but itachi loves them both

"Well you better get going your gonna be late and don't forget no attention"

"Yeah I know" sasuke said tossing itachi his keys before walking towards the gate

"Sasuke?" itachi called getting inside the car

"Yeah?" sasuke turned around

"Bye" itachi drove off

Itachi looked at the side mirrors, to see sasuke waving back and mouthing

"Bye aniki"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sakura:**

Sakura sighed contently nuzzling her face deeper into her white pillow; sakura was currently wrapped inside her crimson blankets and was sleeping peacefully when she realized what day today is

sakura's eyes snapped open jumping out of her comfy bed and into the shower she proceeded to take of her clothes in a frenzy she turned on her shower and poured on her shampoo and conditioner after that she proceeded to scrub herself clean with soap all that done only in 15 minutes

"Woooo new record, sakura sighed as she went outside the bathroom checking her clock

6:35 still got time to eat a decent breakfast

Sakura walked in here walk in closet; well it isn't her fault they were rich right?

She took her uniform which consisted of a skirt that ended above her knees ,a blouse and a bow ,sakura added white high socks (below her knees height) as her personal touch

The school allowed the students to customize their uniform's color and add 1-3 accessories

Sakura's uniform is crimson red ,the collar of the blouse, skirt and bow  
her 2 accessories is her dark red blazer and a 'sakura blossom pendant' given by her father  
and of course her signature head band ,that was pleated white and red

Once her clothes are on she rushed outside her room, she expected the homey and light aura greeting her but she found none

Sakura bit her lip, she sensed nothing wrong but she felt eerie

"Mom, dad?" she called out

No one answered; it was like no one else was in the mansion but her, no maids, parents or staff, no one

Sakura narrowed her eyes

Sakura immediately thought of possibilities that could happen as she approached the kitchen

'Maybe it was a thief? no that's impossible ,no one would dare to still from my family but ….'

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't notice the kitchen door opening

'But who? What?' sakura thought getting agitated?

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a figure launched at her

Sakura on instinct sent a kick to the culprit's stomach

Sakura heard clatter of pans, she grinned cheekily

'Take that teme' but as sakura went inside she saw her father lying on the floor little stars circling his head and her mothering snickering

"I told you she'll send you flying" her mother scolding her father

Her father snapped out of his daze and pouted at his wife

"But Mebuki she didn't have to hit me THAT hard" her kizashi whined

Mebuki just sighed before walking towards sakura

"Sakura breakfast is ready" Mebuki said gesturing towards the buffet infront of her

Sakura gawked

"Why so much food?" sakura asked dashing towards the table

"Well sakura you're going to Konoha high and it would be A VERY long time before we see you again so your mother prepared a feast" kizashi grinned drinking up a cup of coffee

"Wow this is good" sakura said grabbing a piece of bacon

Mebuki smiled

"Well sasori did help me after all"

Sakura froze

"sasori-nee cooked?" she asked suspicious

Mebuki and kizashi laughed

Their eldest is rather cold hearted and detached but he definitely has a soft spot for his family especially for his younger sister, the couple swore their son had a sister-complex but even so sasori never shows it face to face he does it secretly starting off by scaring away potential suitors sakura had well with the help of kizashi but on the outside he is the teasing yet a 'teme' of a brother well for sakura anyway

"Yes I cooked sakura, now eat up you have 10 minutes before your bell rings" sasori entered bored

Sakura's eyes widened

'_Say WHAT!'_

Sakura ate up her food and said goodbye then ran outside before her parents could protest

Sakura sighed as she hailed a cab sadly she can't bring her car it isn't allowed

Grabbing her baggage sakura swore she heard her dad screaming 'sakura-hime'

* * *

Sakura just smiled

Wewww that WAS long hahahahaha well the chap 1 is out :D I'll work on chap 2 next but it won't be long as this, my hands hurt: D

* * *

**JA NE **


End file.
